Love's Second Chance
by purple-ladybug
Summary: Tsunade and Jiraiya infiltrate a village on the verge of attack, posing as husband and wife. But with Tsunades' nightmares and Jiraiya's urges, will Konoha stay safe? "Who's the traitor now?" M for future chapters. tsu/jir implied saku/naru.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The mission **

Tsunade was furious, she was the hokage for kami's sake, they couldn't possibly expect her to go

on a mission, and with him!?!

Jiraiya sat writing the newest chapter for his book, his mind completely focused on the ink slowly

being etched onto the paper.

"Jiraiya..." a man with a raspy voice spoke.

"Hm?..." he asked, his head never moving or loosing focus.

"We require your services for a top secret mission."

"Tell Tsunade I'm not interested."

The man seemed undeterred from his goal, "You will be posing undercover, we've already notified

your partner."

"Partner?" Jiraiya looked up.

**(two hours prior)**

"Lady Tsunade..." The raspy voice began. "You will go to the hidden village of fire..."

"I know what needs to be done, but I see no reason why I can't send some ANBU veterans."

"You are the only one familiar with the layout of the village."

Tsunade sighed "And you don't think they'll recognize the Hokage of Konoha?"

The man sat a box of brown hair dye down on her desk. "Jitsu's can't last forever, this is permanent.

Anymore protests?"

**(present time)**

Jiraiya met Tsunade at the gates of Konoha. He chuckled, "Nice hair!"

"Shut up...."

"I always wondered what you'd look like with dark hair". He moved closer and took a strand in his hand,

reminds me of chocolate..."

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to remind you of pain." Her fist began to ball up at her side.

"Calm down, I'm just kidding, you need to lighten up if this mission is going to work."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and threw her bag over her shoulder, "_Let's get this over with..." _she thought to

herself. "Okay Jiraiya, let's go."

**A/N I know it's a short chappy, most of my chapter ones' are... Story will pic up soon, promise!**

**Review and show me love please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- thanks to the reviewers!**

**jitenshi**

**lovesrainscent**

**Yunie13**

**Senju-HiMe**

**I'll appologize ahead of time, this chappy is a bit short as well... But I promise to write longer **

**ones soon!!!**

**Chapter 2- A Bad Dream**

They made their way through the searing heat of the fire country and set up camp a little over a mile

outside of the main fire village. "We'll watch them, get a feel about them, before we infiltrate."

Jiriaya nodded. "Shall we share a sleeping bag like the couple in my third book, where the busty

woman....."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and walked off. "I'm going to clean up."

"Need any help?" he smiled.

"Not from you."

Tsunade knelt down at the banks of a small pristine lake, she removed her jacket and hung it on a low

hickory branch. She looked around, making sure that pervert's eyes weren't leering at her from the

shadows. Then she removed the rest of her clothing and stepped into the cool and relaxing water.

Jiriaya could hear the gentle splashing from the lake, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the crisp

air of the night. It had been years since they were on a mission together. Deep down Jiriaya knew why they

had been called upon for this mission, they were veterans, a great team. Tsunade's almost super human

strength and healing abilities, his summoning abilities...but he worried about the both of them. Could

they really pull this off? Could they successfully infiltrate the fire village? He hoped so.

Tsunade returned from her bath, refreshed and relaxed. She sat down beside the small fire that Jiriaya

had built, he offered her some cooked fish. She smirked. "_When he tries, he can be quite a gentleman"_

He sat down across from her and picked up another stick with a cooked fish on it and stuffed it in his

mouth, "dinner." he said with a mouthful of food. He pulled out a pen and notebook and began scribbling

things down.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade asked.

"Just working on my next book!" He grinned

_"When did he become such a pervert?"_ she wondered but was smart enough not to ask..

After she had finished her meal, she moved to the tent. She lowered her head, "Where's my sleeping

bag Jiriaya?"

He chuckled, putting his arms behind his head. then his face grew serious. "I told you we are sharing,

besides Tsunade, you need to get use to a strong man lying next to you all the time." his serious face

turned back into his joking self.

She shook her head and grabbed his sleeping bag, "Guess your'e sleeping without one then."

Jiriaya shrugged and pulled out the other sleeping bag that he had hidden. "Well it was worth a shot

huh?" he smiled and laid down to rest as well.

A few hours had passed and Jiriaya was woken from a deep sleep to Tsunade's heavy breathing, he moved

to check on her. Her forehead was glistening in a cold sweat.

"No...no!" she cried in her sleep.

"Tsunade..." Jiriaya whispered, "Wake up."

Tsunade jumped awake, a shocked look on her face. Her brown eyes met with Jiriaya's deep orbs.

"Jiriaya?" she felt confused.

"You were dreaming...are you okay?" He brushed her newly dyed chestnut hair from her face.

"Sorry to wake you, it was just a nightmare...." she trailed off.

Jiriaya knew not to push her further, he knew the nightmare was about her love, about Dan.

He got her some water and laid back down to a lest restful sleep.

Tsunade stared at the thick white hair of the back of Jiriaya's head, she closed her eyes and listened to

the sound of his deep breathing. She slowly was lulled back to sleep.

**A/N- short chapter, good story though! I garantee! Review please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, this story kinda got put on the back burner for a while. Sorry bout that. I'll try to update more often!**

**Chapter 3- The Letter**

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Takiko!" A cheerful womans voice called out as Jiriya and Tsunade walked down the street. They had been in this ruse for a month now, posing in the fire village as husband and wife, still only minor leads that only lead to dead ends had been found. They greeted their neibor and entered their house.

"Hime..." Jiriya called to Tsunade.  
"I asked you not to call me that." Her brow furrowed.

"Why are you so angry with me? Isn't a husband suppose to speak to his wife like that?" He teased.

"Ever hear of the word "pretend?" She grew annoyed.

"Nope!" he beamed.

Jiriya had tried to joke with her, keep her upbeat, her nightmares took her back quite often, to the day she had lost her love. She had decided long ago she wouldn't take on anymore missions, but here she was, fighting the nightmares. Jiriya's odd humor trying to help her along all the while.

A stern knock on the door drew Jiriya's focus off Tsunade. A young man with an envelope stood at the door.

"Yes?" Jiriya gruffly asked.

"This is for you and your wife..." The man turned abruptly and left.

"What is it?" Tsunade peeked her head around his wide sholder.

He smiled to himself at her almost child-like curiosity. "It's a letter requesting our presence at the Hokage's office in the morning." he spoke solemnly.

"Well, It's either the lead we've been waiting on, or they're onto us..."

"OOOOOH, What do they know about us hime?"

She smacked him gently across his cheek, "Do shut up."

Truthfully she was greatful he was there at night, his deep breathing would help lull her nack to sleep after the nightmares would wake her. It was the reason she stopped taking missions, she would think about her love and the pain of loosing him. The sole reason she knew the fire country was because she went on a mission with him long ago.

"Jiriya" she asked.

"Hm?"

"C'mon..." she walked to her bedroom door. He never asked questioned her actions, he knew she needed him so she could sleep peacefully. He secretly enjoyed it, and not in the lecherous way one would suspect.

"And don't get any idea's you perv..." her deep brown eyes glared at him.

"Meeee???? Never! Why would you even say something like that hime?" he smiled.

She squeezed her lips together, wanting to argue but found the point useless. Joking aside, they both knew that tomorrow would be a defining moment in thier mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Sorry My updates have been few and far between. but I now have my own comp and internet so updates will be forthcoming!  
Also to answer one of my reviewers questions, this is my fanfiction, meaning things don't have to be in accordance with the "reality"  
of the show, nor does my storyline need to be accurate. I am fully aware that Konoha is indeed part of the fire country in the anime that is Naruto, however this being a fanfiction, it should be obvious that I took creative liberties and made fire separate from leaf. If there was a confusion about that fact, let me apologize. With that said, on to my story!**

Chapter 4- Traitors

The couple was escorted down a long elaborate hallway. It was filled with paintings of previous hokages and a lineage that seemed to span a century at least. The faces of strong, hardened, determined people littered the hall.

Two grand doors stood before the pair. Tsunade took Jiriaya's hand as they entered the chamber. A tall man with bright red hair and black eyes sat in an enormous chair. His eyes focused blankly on the couple approaching them. "The Takiko's, I presume..." his grainy voice echoed in the room.

"We are." Jiriaya answered, "I am Jiriaya, and this is my wife Tsu..."

"Tsunade. I already know who you are..." He cut Jiriaya off abruptly. "My name is Haro, I am the Hakoge of this country. I have been watching the two of you and I think you might have some potential..." Haro paused and smirked. "Then again, I guess we will just have to wait and see." He then nodded to a man that left for a moment and came back with an envelope and handed it to the pair.

"This will breif you and give you your first orders, we will see just how useful you truly are...." Jiriaya nodded to him. "I do hope I am not mistaken in your abilities." His onyx eyes shown a hint of danger in them. They made Tsunade cringe slightly.

"Yes sir, we will not disappoint you sir." The pair excused themselves and returned to their home.

Tsunade made sure the door was secure before she spoke. "Open the envelope Jiriaya."

At first his face was stoic, reading carefully word for word aloud everything that their first mission entailed, then he stopped.

"Jiriaya, was is it?"

He silently handed the paper over to her.

"Jiriaya, this is exactly was we've needed, what's wrong?" She questioned.

Jiriaya sighed, "It's not enough to go on. We'll have to complete the order."

"Complete the order? Do you even realize what your'e saying Jiriaya, do you know what that means?"

"I do, we betray Konoha and bring them back exactly what they are asking for."

Tsunade was silent for a moment, then began speaking her thoughts aloud, but more to herself. "We have to betray Konoha in order to protect it....."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Thanks for the reviews! Sorry the last chappy was so short, I was just getting back into the rhythym of things and getting back into the strory.**

Chapter 5

Naruto stood in front of Sakura guarding her, he began forming some seals. "Stay back!" he yelled at her.

"I won't!" she screamed back , rushing toward Tsunade, anger in her eyes.

This was all part of the plan, they had to take on some damage, show Haro that they were truly on his side.

"I'm sorry Sakura...." Tsunade thought to herself as she let a kunai graze the pink haired kunoichi's sholder.

"Jiriaya dodged every one of Naruto's attacks, only letting them side swipe him to show that he had battle wounds. He knew most of the moves that Naruto would pull, so he only let the attacks hit him that wouldn't do much damage.

Sakura punched the ground violently, the earth gave way and shot straight up in front of her, rushing towards Tsunade. In an instant Jiriaya was at her side, he grabed her and vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"KUSO!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Jiriaya placed the scroll down onto the desk of the fire hokage. Tsunade hadn't had a chance to heal their wounds and Jiriaya was starting to feel his sweat sting the slashes on his arm.

"Excellent work." Haro was pleased. "This will prove useful to us. Please rest and heal your wounds, I will call upon you again shortly."  
Haro dismissed the pair.

Exhausted, Tsunade collapsed face first onto the bed and burried her tired face into the pillow. She felt the weight of Jiriaya as he sat down beside her.

"You know..." Tsunade began, "He fights like you...without the pervertedness"

"Well she fights like you, only she's not afraid to show an emotion other than anger."

Tsunade sighed. "I guess we're traitors now..."

He placed a hand on the small of her back. "We'll be okay hime..."

"I told you don't call me that..."

Jiriaya shook his head silently and began rubbing her back. He moved his large hands over the soft skin of her spine, raising her shirt slightly as he worked her muscles over. She let out a sigh that nearly drove him insane. "I need to put that in my next book!" He thought to himself.

Tsunade closed her eyes, his touch was soothing and relaxing, his warm hands were working out the little knots and stiffness from the fight, it was comforting... She sat up abruptly. "I'm fine now, thank you." She stood and walked to the door.

"What's wrong hime? My touch too much for you to handle?" he teased.

"No Jiriaya, the only thing your touch does to me is turn my stomach." she walked out.

Jiriaya shook his head and chuckled to himself.

Tsunade stood on the back porch of their fire home, she stared at the stars in the night sky, she hoped down inside for forgiveness. Forgiveness from Naruto, from Sakura, from her love....

A warm blanket wrapped around her from behind, with strong arms attached to it. "Tsunade..." He began.

"Don't Jiriaya, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it was wrong of me, but this is business, don't try to make it anything more than that."

He smirked, "Well I was just hoping you'd give me some inspiration for my new book, that's all."

She closed her eyes and squeezed his arm, "Your'e sick Jiriaya, you know that?"

Moments later the shine of a kunai flashed in front of their faces, embedding itself into their wall. Jiriaya looked around then turned his attention to the kunai. Tsunade had pulled a note from it.

"Our presance is requested in the morning" Tsunade sighed, "So much for rest huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Thanks again to all my wonderfull reviews!

Ch 6

Jiriaya sat in a chair, watching the moonlight caress Tsunade's face as she slept, her chest rose slightly with every shallow breath she took. He really couldn't help but be a bit mesmerized.

Tsunade's face began frowning in her sleep. "She's dreaming of Dan again...." He thought to himself. Jiriaya did not disturb her until he saw a tiny silver sliver slide down her cheek. He sat on the side of the bed. "Tsunade...Hime, wake up please, I'm here."

Tsunade opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his broad frame, she buried her face into his chest. "Shut up okay...Just shut up!"

He ran his fingers through her deep chestnut hair and inhaled her light fragrance. "Tsunade, you've got to let him go, you can't have these nightmares for the rest of your life. Does anyone even know about them?"

Tsunade pulled out of his embrace, "get out..."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out Jiriaya."

"Tsunade I..."

"I told you before, we are on a mission, nothing more. As soon as it's over, we go back home, no "marriage", no nothing."

"Just what are you afraid of? Are you afraid of betraying Dan?"

"I said get out!!!!!" Her hand raised up to slap him, he caught her by her wrist.

"I know you Tsunade, I know all about you, your moves, every since we were kids. I've been..."

"Stalking me is more like it you pervert! Now get out of my room!!!" Her eyes flashed an anger that Jiriaya knew too well, he knew she meant her words, he slammed her door on the way out.

Haro stared intently at the pair before him.

"Is there a problem?" Jiriaya unemotionally asked, Tsunade flashed him an angry glare.

"Is there?" Haro turned to Tsunade.

"No, my husband and I got into a little argument last night, nothing at all really." Tsunade faked a smile

"Yeah, I had to sleep on the couch..." Jiriaya added for good measure.

Haro nodded and began explaining the next mission as the pair stared blankly ahead. Haro dissmissed them at the end and they returned home.

"Tsunade, you know I didn't mean anything about last night, I was joking, pretty badly I guess...."

"It doesn't matter Jiriaya, we have work to do."

Once again they infiltrated Konoha, lurking in the shadows, their mission was to "retrieve" a classified document. This time the pair stumbled onto something they never expected.

Jiriaya spotted it at first, a glimps of pink hair meshing with golden.

Naruto had caught Sakura's lips with his own, he kissed her passionatly at Tsuande's desk.

"Tsunade..." Jiriaya whispered and motioned for her to peer into the window.

"You really are a pervert, I'm not in my office, I'm right here, just how many times have you looked through that window?"

"I know your not in there, but someone else is!" He grinned

Her curiosity got the best of her and she crouched down next to Jiriaya.

Naruto parted his lips from Sakuras, he smiled at her as his hand unzipped her shirt and tossed it to the ground. They embraced once more.

Tsunade pulled on Jiriaya's sleeve, "C'mon, we need to go."

"This is wonderful research though..."

"Now!" She pulled on his earand he left the image of Sakura and Naruto behind.

Once again, they returned to the fire village successful. Haro was pleased with them and praised them openly. "Soon we will have all we need, much thanks to the two of you! Without you, it could have taken months to gather this information." He smiled at the pair and turned to another man, "Begin preparations." he cryptically told him.

Jiriaya rested his hands behind his head and propped his feet up on the table, he began to chuckle to himself, "My boy Naruto..."

"And just what are you grinning about now old man?"

"Well granny, I was thinking about our pupils and their "Moment".

"Ugh! That was in my office, you sick old man! Stop having such lecherous thoughts!" She slapped him across the leg.

"Hey next time would you try to aim a little higher and slower?"

Tsunade scoffed at him and stormed off.

The doorbell rang and Tsunade opened the door to find a note and none else there. She opened the envelope. "Jiriaya!" She called to him. "This is it! This is a battle plan for an attack on Konoha!"

"Keep your voice down hime..."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we are being watched."

"Then how are we going to warn Konoha?"

"Jiriaya sighed, "We don't, we attack..."


	7. Chapter 7

AN-yay! much love to my reviewers, SOOOOOO sry I haven't been on in a while, work has been crazy!!!

CH.7 First Strike

Konoha's elite stood surrounding the gates as the small band of fire ninja approached. Jiriaya and Tsunade sttod in the background with Haro as the fire ninja launched the initial attack.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto stood on the front lines. "Protect all the gates, don't let them break through!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru took a squad to the south, while Neji moved his forces to the North.

Just as Shikamaru had thought, the first attack came as a huge firewall. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his blonde comrade.

Mere moments too late, "Shika!" Ino cried out as he jumped in front of her, protecting her from the raining fire. Naruto dashed over to his aid, "Can you treat him?"

"Yes, but I need to get him to the hospital."

"Ino, that's too troublesome, I need to be here to fight. I cna fight, it's simple really..."

Another wave of fire came crashing around the trio and Ino cried out.

Jiriaya turned his head, he could no longer watch as Naruto took the brunt of the fire's attack. His eyes came open to the sound of a horrific scream very close to him.

Konoha anbu had snuck past the back line an moved to attack the fire Hakoge himself. Tsunade had Jumped in front of him to protect their cover, the anbu sword had pierced her shoulder.

In his rage, Jiriaya threw the young anbu's body against a tree, shattering his spine. "Tsunade!!!!" He called out.

Neji glanced up to see Jiriaya's smokey white hair and the body of the anbu contort into and unfamiliar position. "Traitor!" he yelled pointing up at Jiriaya.

Jiriaya looked at Naruto, all he found was rage in the young man's eyes.

Jiriaya applied pressure to Tsuande's shoulder, "I'm here, are you okay?"

Tsunade exhaled heavily, "I've lost too much of my chakra, I can't heal myself Jiriaya..."

Jiriaya looked at a frozen in place Haro, "Do something!" he demanded.

Haro sounded the retreat and the fire ninja vanished.

Tsunade woke in the fire village hospital. She turned to the window to find the silhouette of Jiriaya in the sunlight. "Jiriaya?" she asked.

He turned to her quickly, "Your'e awake!"

A single tear began to swell in her eye, "What are we going to do?"

He took her hand and held it against his chest, they shared a silent moment together. Then a knock came upon the door.

"You will inform the Hokage when she is fully recovered, he want to launch a second attack immediately."

Jiriaya nodded, "I understand."

* * *

A/N- So there you go, again, I am soooo sry that I havent updated in forever, I promise I have this story finished, I just have to type it all up. And thats where my

procrastination takes over....


	8. Chapter 8

AN- I figured a two for one should make up for my lack of updates???? I hope so!

Chapter 8- New Attack

The preparations were being made, Konoha was bound and determined that they would not be caught off guard again. Naruto and Sakura both had been questioned about Tsuande and Jiriaya until they were physically and mentally exhausted. Neji helped a wounded Shikamaru layout a new defensive plan and Ino made preparations at the hospital while Sakura was being questioned.

This time Konoha would be ready.

After her injury, Tsunade's nightmares became far more intense. "No!!! No!!!" She screamed in the middle of the night.

"Wake up Tsunade!" Jiriaya placed his hand on her shoulder. The pain shot through her body like a rocket, waking her up instantly.  
She grabbed her shoulder, "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get you to wake up..." He leaned in closer to her, "Your nightmares are getting worse, I'm worried about you."

"Oh come on Jiriaya, you just want to come in my bedroom at night."

"Well yeah...I mean no, I'm serious Tsunade, we've got to do somethign about your dreams."

She shrugged at him, "Come lay down." Jiriaya looked at her confused, but obliged. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Hime"  
he whispered.

She looked into his fierce eyes, placed her hands on his face and pulled it close to her. His lips caught hers in a heated passion, her soft lips seemed so small and frail as his mouth encompassed hers.

His heart lifted in a way he had never felt before. In that moment he came to realized something he had felt in his heart since he was young. Jiriaya's hand cupped her face, his thumb felt moist, he pulled away. "What are you doing Tsunade?"

"You want me right? I know you do."

"This wont bring him back hime, he's dead...."

A string in her heart seemed to break, "Don't talk about him! Don't you fucking dare!" She screamed throwing useless punches at Jiriaya.

"I know it's hard, to think of someone else the way you thought of him...."

"Oh, you thought I had feelings for you? You really are a sad, pathetic, old man Jiriaya."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, "Tsunade I..."

"I hate you Jiriaya." She cut him off.

"Jiriaya stood, looking down at her speechless, and without a word, he turned and left her in her room alone.

Tsunade woke and made her way into the living room the next morning. There she found Jiriaya and Haro talking over tea.

"Good morning." she quietly spoke.

"Good Morning." Haro replied.

Jiriaya ignored the pleasantries.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

"I'm sending Jiriaya on an assassins mission alone." Haro spoke plainly

" And who is the mark if you don't mind me asking?"

"The Hokage of Konoha"

She looked to Jiriaya, his devious smirk said it all.....

* * *

a/n- oooooh clifhanger! I'm evil aren't I?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Betrayal can kill

Tsunade rested her head against the base of a rock, she let her now chestnut brown hair spill around her. She watched it ripple slightly in the water as she breathed. She slowly replayed the past two months in her mind. Their mission was kept secret from everyone in Konoha, noone needed to be able to hinder Konoha's ultimate goal...bring down the fire village. She knew that to keep Konoha safe, this had to be done. However, the mission had inadvertently made her and Jiriaya traitors, it was something she hadn't foreseen, she also couldn't erase the fact that they had killed fellow village members to keep it all secret.

But that wasn't the thing eating away at her now, it wasn't the thing plaqueing her thoughts...that kiss... She replayed that kiss from Jiriaya in her mind a hundred times, he was one of her oldest friends, one of her most trusted alys, a pervert above all else, but could he have serious feelings for her? Impossible, they were friends, nothing more.

Her heart began to twist inside of her, she felt like she was betraying Dan, a love that was suppose to last forever. Tsunade didn't mean to kiss Jiriaya, she didn't even know why she did it.

Then another thought struck her...Jiriaya was being sent to kill Konoha's Hakoge, and that grin...that devious little smirk he had given her...Did he tell Haro about them? Did he really turn his back on Konoha? Did he really turn his back on her?

Two days past between them, and despite Tsunade's efforts, Jiriaya never spoke to her. He let her dreams torment her in the night as he laid awake staring at the ceiling in the next room. She felt so distant from him, like he had cut off all emotions. "Is this a sign of his betrayal?" she couldn't help but wonder.

Jiriaya flung a small duffel bag over his shoulder and opened the door.

"Jiriaya!" Tsunade called out.

He paused but did not turn around. Her hand gripped the sleeve of his shirt slightly, "Jiriaya, please tell me what's going on?" she questioned.

He stood in the doorway, in silence.

"Jiriaya please!"

He still would not turn as he spoke, "You already know what I'm going to do Tsunade, I'm going to kill the Hokage of Konoha."

She could fight back her anxiety no more, "Who does Haro think the Hokage is...Jiriaya tell me!"

He shook himself free of her grip and walked off into the foggy evening.

"Jiriaya!"

The panic rose in Tsunade's chest, she couldn't breathe. She had to keep Konoha safe, had Haro really won Jiriaya over? It sure seemed that way.

She grabbed a few things in a rush and headed twards Konoha. She wanted to see just who it was that Jiriaya meant to eliminate, and if he meant to hurt her, she would be prepared, she would be ready. "If I have to...to protect Konoha, I will kill you Jiriaya..." she wispered.


End file.
